Various arrangements are known in the art for securing the inner race of a bearing assembly to a rotatable shaft with as strong a physical locking force being exerted as is reasonably possible to insure secure locking to the shaft and with maximum accommodation for radial and thrust or axial loads or either of them on the shaft. Known arrangements include shaft engaging set screws, plural locking or tightening means on a shaft surrounding collar with multiple shaft engaging set screws, and the patented SKWEZLOC (Registered Trademark), (U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,828) arrangement which includes generally equally spaced inner ring or race finger extensions which, when locked with a single screw locking collar, serves to grip and hold the shaft and the inner race tightly in position allowing near-perfect concentricity of the inner race with the shaft so as to permit the use of the so held bearing with high speed shafts.